lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Matt Clark
Chicago, Illinois by way of Newcastle, Australia |music=• "Dammit" by Blink-182'' • "Come to Life"'' by Alter Bridge |affiliation=• Revelations • Watchmen |alignment=Face |typen=2 |type1=Schizo |type2=Steel |alignment = Face |wrestling_style = Hardcore Luchador |finisher = "Second City Stopper" |trainer = Aaron Michaels |handler = Matthew Winter |spouse = Katie Jones |debut = Insanity LIVE from Woodstock (Sept. 15, 2009) |record = 2-8 |winpct=20 |wins=2 |losses=8 |accomplishments = |abilities= |championships= }} Matthew Steel, better known by his ring name MC Steel, is an Australian-American e-wrestler that currently performs for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Insanity brand. Out of character, he is an administrator on the LPW eWrestling Encyclopedia, is a co-producer for the LPW All-Stars video game, and is the co-producer for LPW the Music. Throughout his career, Steel has consistently used the gimmick of being straight edge, a lifestyle he follows in real life. Steel joined LPW in 2009, winning his first match against Seth Omega. He started with the Christian-based Revelations, teaming with brothers Joe and Richard Michaels, and earned a Hardcore Championship match. In addition to LPW, Steel's open contract has allowed him to compete in other e-federations, most notably Full Metal Wrestling, and Xtreme Wrestling Federation. He is also known for running International Wrestling Federation and XX Wrestling, which is currently defunct. Personal life Early life Matthew James Steel was born to David and Danielle Steel in Newcastle, Australia. His father introduced him to wrestling at a young age, where he was instantly hooked. Over time, his father grew further and further away from him, but he grew closer to his mother. When Steel turned 13, he moved to Chicago Heights with a family friend, Aaron Michaels, who shared Steel's ambition to become a wrestler, but Aaron instead chose to become a wrestling trainer. Growing up, Michaels introduced Steel to punk music. Steel was a heavy drug user in his youth years. When Steel turned 21, he met Billy Harrison, a fellow wrestling trainee, who then had a big impact on Steel's personal decisions. Two years later, Steel and Harrison were involved in a shooting. Harrison covered for Steel, sending him to jail for 4 years, ruining his dream. After the shooting, Steel met Katie Jones, an Australian florist, and her son Christain. Rosa turned him off alcohol and drugs, leading him on the path to recovery. One night in Chicago, Steel went to LPW Homecoming and saw International Heavyweight Champion Drew Michaels deliver two Wicked DDTs to Sheepster. This moment was the final part on his road to recovery. Steel would then be trained by Aaron for the next 8 months upon signing with Lords of Pain Wrestling. Career Rookie months Steel signed with Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) in August 2009. In his debut match on Insanity LIVE from Woodstock, Steel showed great protential, but Black Ada pinned the masked El Gran Luchador for the win. He suffered his first pinfall loss the next show against Joe Michaels. Steel continued his lossing streak, being defeated by Joe Michaels and in a grueling submission match against Steve Monroe. At this point, Steel was unhappy with his place in LPW, and requested a move to Inferno. But after conversing with his trainer Aaron Michaels, he decided to stay. The stay payed of for Steel, earning a pay-per-view match at All-Stars, where he, Dr. Wagner and Seth Omega, were defeated by Michaels, Son of Shockey and Kafu. The upset victory led to Omega verbally assaulted Steel and his step-son, Josh, where he challenged him to a Dog Collar match at Epic. Steel was no match for Omega, with Omega slamming Steel through the table covered in barbed wire and thumbtacks for the victroy, continuing his undefeated record in Dog Collar matches. Revelations :Main article: Revelations After losing at Epic, Steel was taken under the wing by former opponent Joe Michaels, who had saved his brother Richard from an assault by Son of Shockey and Kafu. The three joined together to form the stable Revelations, and defeated SOS and Kafu, with Kafu tapping out to the tag team finisher the Savior Express. The next week was Steel biggest opponents in his career, teaming with Richard to face Ash Strife and Villiano 187, 2 members of the Three Wise Men, a match he would lose. The loss would bring conflict between the two, leading to a Triple Threat match at Owner's Cup, where the third man Jason Gravis would pin Michaels for the win. At Insanity LIVE from Boise, Little Red would controversially book Revelations, teaming with Hatchet Ryda and Jason Gravis, agaisnst Revelations' mentors, the Watchmen, teaming with Andy Savana and Dante Odiah. Before the match, Savana attacked Hatchet backstage, leaving his team with a 4-3 advantage. Steel would eliminate Odiah first, and Reaper forced Gravis to submit to the Confession. Revelations would battle with Watchmen, but Revelations' leader Joe would interfere, blowing a fireball into his brothers face, letting Savana pick up the pin. Steel fought hard, but came up short, with Watchmen hitting their finisher for the win. That night, Little Red booked new Hardcore Champion Seth Omega against 5 other men, Steel, Phantom Lord, Villiano 187, Dr. Wagner and Son of Shockey at Insane Asylum in an Insane Deathmatch Elimination Chamber. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Second City Stopper'' (Spinning facebuster) **''West Coast Smoker'' (Shooting star spear) **''Flash Magic'' (Shining Wizard to a standing opponent in the corner followed by a rolling cutter) **''21 Guns'' (Corkscrew neckbreaker) *'Favorite moves' **360° spinning splash **Boston Crab **''Dead on Arrival'' (Double underhook powerbomb) **Diving double foot stomp to the back **Double underhook piledriver **Double underhook suplex **Front facelock/bodyscissors combination **Full nelson **Jumping superkick **Moonsault **Reverse piledriver, sometimes proceeded by scooping the opponent up **Running arched big boot **Sitout double underhook powerbomb **Sitout rolling suplex slam **Shuffle kick **''Steel Sandwich'' (High-angle corkscrew senton bomb) **Wheelbarrow DDT *'Hardcore moves' **''Star 67'' (Standing shooting star press with steel chair held to chest) **''Cemetery Drive'' (Full nelson facebuster onto a steel chair) *'Nicknames' **The Extreme Enigma **'The Straight Edge Warrior' **'The Second City Saint' **'The Prince of Punk' **MC Hammer (given by SoL) *'Managers' **Josh Green (Insanity LIVE from Baltimore - Insanity LIVE from Atlantic City) *'Stables' **'Revelations' (with Joe Michaels and Richard Michaels) *'Theme Music' **''"I Caught Fire"'' by The Used (Used for Lords of Pain Wrestling debut) **''"It's a New Day"'' by Adelitas Way (Used from Insanity LIVE from Baltimore to LPW All-Stars) **''"Dammit"'' by Blink-182 (Used since LPW Epic) **''"Come to Life"'' by Alter Bridge (Used with Revelations since founding) **''"East Jesus Nowhere"'' by Green Day (Used in Full Metal Wrestling) *'Entrance Video' **Youtube.com: MC Steel Entrance Video *'Entrance information' **Coming out to "Dammit", Steel walks through the main entrance and stops at the bottom of the entrance ramp. He raises both of his hands and the gold pyrotechnics go off. He then walks up the steps and into the ring. Championships and accomplishments *'Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW All-Stars video game character **Nominated for 2009 Rookie of the Year *'Tilli Wrestling Federation' **TWF World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with TJ Tilli and Atlas Adams *'XX Wrestling' **WackDown Championship (2 times, first/last) *'Miscellaneous' **LPW eWrestling Encyclopedia Featured Wrestler (January 2010) **LPW eWrestling Encyclopedia Featured Media (March/April 2010) Match History :''† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 5.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. See also *MC Steel gallery *MC Steel collection **The Real Me **Life Before Straight Edge **What It Means to Be Australian External links Mc Steel